Seers' Village
Seers' Village is a small settlement to the west of Camelot. The mighty city of Ardougne is to the south, and Rellekka and Sinclair Mansion are to the north. A combination of a spinning wheel, a flax field and many rare trees make Seers' Village a central location to the Fletching trade. The Village was originally settled by the Seers, a collection of humans with the ability to see the future, though overtime their numbers have dwindled. However the Village still has a quite large minority of Seers and is ruled by the Seer Council. Notable features Camelot :Main article: Camelot Located just northeast of the village, Camelot provides the closest teleport location. Bank The Seers' Village bank is a very popular trading spot. From here most Fletching items such as flax and bow strings are sold. The bank is also a popular trading arena for Treasure Trail rewards and rare items. Trees Seers' Village is a very popular Woodcutting destination. In total, the village and close surrounding area contain 11 yew trees, 7 magic trees (near Sorcerer's Tower and Ranging Guild), 6 maple trees, 10 willow trees, and multiple oak trees. Elemental Workshop The Elemental Workshop is accessible through the building with the anvil in it and is used in Elemental Workshop and Elemental Workshop II. The book containing the key to access the workshop (and consequently start the quest) is found in a bookshelf inside a house directly south of the workshop. Flax Field Located to the southeast of Seers' Village is a large flax field for you to pick flax for Fletching. Located conveniently just northwest of here is a small house with a spinning wheel which can be used to spin flax into bow strings. This field is usually crowded with macros. Beehive Field The beehive field is located southeast of Seers' Village. It's just to the east of the Flax Field. As suggested by the name, it contains many beehives. These beehives are used during the Merlin's Crystal quest by using insect repellant found in Catherby on a hive. Players may also be teleported here to help re-construct a hive in a random event. Saradomin Altar The Saradomin Altar is located in the church northwest of the Flax Field. Inside the Graveyard located at the front of this altar are several Yew trees for Woodcutting. Poison Saleman The Poison Saleman loiters east of the bank and plays a role in The Fremennik Trials and Murder Mystery quests. Forester's Arms Pub The local pub is one of the target bars in the Bar Crawl. It is also a common place for players training their Ranged skill due to the fact that there are many Level 2 Men and Women in the pub with many tables to prevent retaliation. Coal Trucks Depot North of the bar is a small building with several Coal Trucks inside it. From here players can retrieve all of the coal mined from the Coal Trucks, providing it was loaded into the carts at the Coal Trucks. A coal cart can hold up to 120 coal. McGrubor's Wood :Main article: McGrubor's Wood To the west of Seers' Village, McGrubor's Wood is used in the Fishing Contest and Plague City quests. The residents will not let players through the front entrance so players will need to squeeze through some railings at the back. Be careful as Level 44 guard dogs patrol the area! Courthouse Located south-east of the bank, the courthouse is instrumental in the King's Ransom quest. Here you defend Anna Sinclair, and strive to achieve a non-guilty verdict. The Courthouse replaced the Party Room with Jagex's update to Seers' Village. Many players complain about this. However, as it was moved to Falador, it is now f2p. Related Quests * Elemental Workshop * Elemental Workshop II * Holy Grail * King's Ransom * Merlin's Crystal * Murder Mystery * One Small Favour Monsters *Highwayman (level 5) *Guard dog (Level 44) *Wolf (Level 64) *These wolves are to the north and past the Sinclair Mansion. Category:Cities Category:Kandarin